


All I Care About Is You

by ami_ven



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity helps an injured Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Care About Is You

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Tell Me Where It Hurts" (by Garbage)

“Oliver!” Felicity yelled into her earpiece, even as she was transferring the tracking data to her tablet, even as she grabbed her coat and ran from their headquarters. “Oliver, answer me!”

“’Licity?” His voice sounded strained, confused.

“I’m here, Oliver,” she said, over and over, driving with one eye on the blinking tracker dot and one on the road. “Hang on.”

She nearly missed his bike by the side of the abandoned warehouse, and slammed on the brakes, tumbling from the car into the night. “Oliver!”

“Here,” he said, faintly, and she finally saw him, barely on his feet and leaning heavily against a rusting metal railing. He leaned more heavily on her as she dragged him to her car. “Sorry.”

“Don’t you dare be sorry,” she hissed. “Just… just let me help you. Let me… be _with_ you.”

“I…” Oliver began, breathless. “Okay. I’ll… okay.” He let out a shaky laugh. “Have dinner with me? Once I stop bleeding?”

Felicity sobbed a laugh, and kissed him. “Of course.”

THE END


End file.
